


When We Danced

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Dancing, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: The history of Eggsy and Daisy...when they danced.This is mostly a gen story about their relationship, although there is the tiniest bit of Hartwin as well.





	When We Danced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> Much love and adoration to eggsyobsessed...I promised you this story four weeks ago, and here it is.

WHEN WE DANCED

“Careful,” Michelle says wearily as she hands the bundle up to Eggsy, but he doesn’t need instruction. He knows that this is the most precious thing he’s ever laid hands on, and he’s going to handle it with care. “Support her head.”

“I know, Mum.” Eggsy scoops the pink blanketed form into his arms.

“Did Dean come with you?” Michelle looks to the door.

“Course not…” Eggsy begins, but he sees the look of disappointment on his mother’s face. “Cuz he’s workin’ an’ all. Bet he’ll be here after suppertime.”

“Right.” She smiles tiredly and closes her eyes.

“Just rest, Mum. I got this. Me an’…” Eggsy realizes his mother hasn’t told her his baby sister’s name. “What did ya decide on?”

“I…I didn’t.” Michelle yawns and waves a hand in the air. “You name her.”

“Me?” Eggsy whispers. He goes to the window and looks outside. “What’s yer name, little one?” The baby yawns as well, whimpering and fidgeting in his arms. “Shh…shh, my little flower. Shh…Daisy.” He smiles as she lets out a baby sigh and snuggles close. “That’s yer name, innit? Daisy. My little flower.” He starts to sway her back and forth a bit, voice quiet in the large room. “I give her all my love…that’s all I do…and if you saw my love, you’d love her, too…and I love her…” Eggsy continues to croon quietly as he dances with his baby sister.

 

~~

 

“Yer serious about the house?” Michelle asks. After he’d made short work of Dean and his idiots, they’d stopped by the neighbor's to grab Daisy and returned to the flat.

“Yeah, Mum, just pack up yer stuff…I’ll pack for Daisy. We’re leavin’ today.” He smiles at Daisy. “Ya ready ta leave, flower?”

“Go away?” Daisy looks horrified.

“No, sweetheart.” He sweeps her up into his arms and kisses her. “Got a new job…pays good. Me an’ you an’ Mum are gonna go live in a nice clean house, good neighborhood. With JB. There’s a park, an’ the house has a garden out back.”

“I love parks!” 

“I know ya do. Go ahead and pack yer toys.” Sadly that won’t take long; she doesn’t have much.

“Do I still have to go to school?”

“Yes, Daisy. Can’t quit school, yer only six. But a better school.”

“Is…is he comin’?” 

Eggsy stops throwing things into a bag. “Oh, flower.” He squats down in front of her, taking her hands and kissing them. Michelle frowns as she watches, sighing and shaking her head. This isn’t the time to address her guilt. “No, he ain’t comin’. Just us. Our family. It’s gonna be an excitin’ adventure. Gotta go outta town a lot fer work, but I’ll always come home to ya. An’ yer gonna have yer own room, can decorate it any way ya want. An’ a nice sunny kitchen fer you an’ mum ta cook in, an’ a big front room. So big we can dance all around.” He stands and takes her hands, swinging her arms a bit. “I used to think maybe you loved me…now baby I’m sure…”

Her face lights up and she starts to dance with him, holding his hands. “And I just can’t wait til the day that you knock on my door…” Daisy sings along.

“Now every time I go for the mailbox…gotta hold myself down…”

“Cuz I just can’t wait til you write me you’re coming around…” They sing together, Eggsy twirling her in a circle. She laughs and throws herself into his arms.

 

~~

 

“Hello, my doves,” Eggsy calls as he enters the house. He hangs his coat on its hook and wanders into the kitchen, removing his suit jacket as he walks. “Smells good in here.” He hangs the coat on a chair and unbuttons his cuffs. He looks at Daisy and his mother, who are facing off and glaring at each other. 

“This is stupid,” Daisy says, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing. “Why?”

“It’s part of yer phys ed class,” Michelle sighs. “Guess the school thought it might be more fun.”

“But dancing? With those boys?” Daisy wrinkles her nose. “Do ya know how gross they are?”

“Yes,” Michelle promises her.

“Dancing with boys ain’t so bad,” Eggsy says, although he hates the idea of it. She’s only twelve. Why should she be dancing with boys at all? Ever.

“You ain’t a boy, Eggsy. You’re…Eggsy.” Daisy waves a hand in the air. “All I know is that I’m gonna look like an idiot, and everyone will laugh.”

“Everyone won’t laugh, because they’re all gonna feel stupid just like you,” Michelle points out.

“We dance all the time,” Eggsy adds.

“But not like, for real.”

“What exactly is this all about?” Eggsy asks Michelle.

“Oh, they sent a note home explaining they’re going to teach the basics of dancing in her class, just in case some parents get a bug up their arses about it.” Michelle turns back to the stove. “And someone is getting a bug up HER arse about it.”

“It’s not funny!” Daisy yells, running out of the room.

Michelle sighs. “I thought this attitude might at least wait until she officially was a teenager.”

“I’ll talk to her.” Eggsy kisses his mother’s cheek and follows Daisy into the front room. “Hey, flower, don’t gotta yell at mum like that.”

“I know,” Daisy says into one of the sofa cushions. “But what if my hands sweat? Or I’m taller than the boy they stick me with?”

“And what if the boy’s hands sweat? Or he’s a lot taller than you?” Eggsy says quietly. “Boys think of all the things girls do.”

“And what if…what if there’s a boy I like, and I end up dancing with him, and I make a fool of myself?”

“Sometimes ya gotta just be brave an’ take that chance,” Eggsy says, smiling softly. “An’ dancing with a boy you like? Ain’t that bad.” He thinks of the night before, the night of his very first date with Harry, which ended with a slow dance in his front room and a kiss good night at the door. “C’mere, flower.” He opens his phone and swipes a few times.

“Gross, Eggsy, this is one of those old songs you like!”

“It works. C’mere.” He grabs her hand and yanks her up. “Now. Stand on my feet.”

“What?”

“Just do it.” He puts his hand at her waist, takes her hand in his other hand, and pulls her onto his feet. He slowly steps around the room, singing quietly. “I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes…and the wonder of it all is that you just don’t realize…how much I love you…”

“Thanks, Eggsy.” Daisy slowly steps off his feet and continues to move with him around the room. Eggsy looks over to the doorway where his mother is quietly wiping away tears. “I love you.”

“I love you, flower.”

 

~~

 

“I can’t do this.”

“You can do it,” Harry says encouragingly from the sofa.

“Easy for you to say. Ain’t your baby sister goin’ to her first formal dance.”

“No, but it is the baby sister of the man I love. The baby sister who is no longer a baby, who is sixteen and beautiful and ready for her first dance.”

“I ain’t ready. What if that bloke shows up an’ looks at her wrong? Gonna punch his face in.”

“You will not punch his face in,” Harry says. “And Merlin says I’m the drama queen.”

“You are,” Eggsy says automatically. “Might have had him look this Jeffrey up.”

“And?”

“Merlin approves,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “Good family, both parents work, no record for them, Jeffrey, or his older brother.”

“So his only crime is asking your sister to a dance?”

“Shut up.”

Harry chuckles and stands up. He takes Eggsy in his arms and kisses him. “You have to start letting her go, my dear boy.”

“Never,” Eggsy vows.

Michelle comes jogging down the stairs. “Behave,” she tells Eggsy. “Don’t make her more nervous than she is.”

“I’m an angel,” Eggsy promises, and she glares at him.

“I mean it. And no fussing.” She glares at Harry when she says this. He smiles at her innocently and Eggsy can’t help but smile. Harry adores Daisy.

“I wouldn’t…oh, my darling,” Harry gasps as Daisy walks into the room. She’s wearing a sea green dress that comes down to her knees. It’s strapless except for a lovely ruffle falling from her left shoulder down to her right hip, and she’s wearing low heeled shoes. “You are stunning.”

“Thank you for buying me the dress, Harry…it’s perfect,” she says shyly. She bites her bottom lip, which is already red from just a touch of makeup. “Eggsy?” Eggsy opens his mouth and closes it, unable to form words. “Eggsy?” Daisy says again, her chin trembling.

“Ya…ya look…Jesus Christ, Daisy, ya look fuckin’ breathtaking.”

“That’s a lot of bad words,” she says, giggling a bit. 

“You remember what I taught ya,” Eggsy says. “No means no an’ if he lays a hand wrong ya kick him in tha junk an’ call me to come get ya.”

“Eggsy!” Michelle snaps.

Just then the doorbell rings and Eggsy’s new worst enemy is asked into their home. He shakes hands and smiles, poses for pictures, and then they’re gone, off in a car with another couple and that boy’s father. Jeffrey’s mother will drive them home after the dance.

Three hours later Eggsy is sitting in the parlor nursing a martini. Harry has gone home, and Michelle has gone up to bed, although Eggsy knows she’s probably listening to make sure Daisy gets home safely. He hears the key in the lock and finishes his drink. “Eggsy,” Daisy says in surprise. “Didn’t have to wait up for me.”

“Wanted to hear how it went.” 

“It was fun,” she shrugs. She kicks off the shoes. “These hurt like hell.”

“Language,” he says automatically, and she snorts. “Was he…did ya have a nice time with him?”

“Yeah. He’s sorta boring. But maybe boring is good for a first date.”

“Boring is very good for a first date,” Eggsy says, relieved. “Was he a good dancer?”

Daisy picks up Eggsy’s phone from the coffee table and pokes at it. “Not as good as you.” She holds out a hand.

He smiles as he takes it and they begin to dance.

 

~~

 

“I can’t do this.” Eggsy stares at himself in the mirror.

Harry comes to stand behind him, brushing lint from Eggsy’s shoulders. “You can. You look simply gorgeous, my boy.”

“I…I can’t do this. I’m not ready. Ain’t never been ready, not for this. She’s just a baby.”

“She’s twenty-five, Eggsy. Older than you were when we met.”

“But I didn’t run off an’ fuckin’ marry ya at twenty-five.”

“No. You waited until you were in your forties and I was an old man.”

“Ya wasn’t an old man. Ya ain’t an old man now. Yer fuckin’ perfect.” Eggsy takes Harry’s left hand and kisses his wedding ring.

“It’s time.” Michelle pokes her head into the room. “Coming, Harry?”

“Yes, Michelle. Ready to escort the most beautiful mother-of-the-bride in history down the aisle.” Harry kisses Eggsy. “This isn’t about you,” he reminds Eggsy quietly before leaving the room.

Eggsy takes exactly four deep breaths and leaves the tiny chamber at the back of the church. He turns a corner and there she is, his beautiful Daisy, resplendent in an ivory wedding gown with lace sleeves and just a hint of a veil over her pretty face. “Looks like ya need someone ta walk ya down the aisle.”

“It just so happens I do.” Her hands are shaking and he brings them up to his mouth to kiss them. “What if I’m a bad wife?”

“Flower, yer gonna be a bad wife,” he says. “An’ other times yer gonna be the best wife ever. It will work itself out. Nicholas loves you. You’ll be fine.”

“I love you, Eggsy.” She hugs him as hard as she can.

“I love you, too, Daisy. Now, let’s go knock ‘em dead.” He puts her hand in the crook of his arm as the doors open into the sanctuary.

Three hours later he has her in his arms again, but she’s no longer his little flower. She’s a bride, belonging to someone else now. But when she steps into his arms for what should be the father-daughter dance, he forgets all of that. It’s the same smile, the same eyes, the same face looking up at him. She even kicks off her shoes and steps onto his feet, laughing as he pretends she’s hurting him.

 

~~

 

“Ya know I’m pretending this is the Immaculate Conception, right?” Eggsy asks as he waits impatiently by the hospital bed.

“I thought you liked me!” Nicholas says in surprise. “We’ve been married two years!”

“I do like ya. You can be her husband. Ya just can’t…touch her. Or do anything else to her.”

“Really, Eggsy.” Harry shakes his head.

“Okay, then, I will just unsee the memory I have of walking in on you and Harry when I was eighteen and you were kneeling in front of him…what did you tell me you were doing…looking at his stomach?” Daisy smiles up at him from the bed.

“Please don’t remind me. I was probably traumatized by that event more than you were,” Harry moans.

“Just take your niece and quit being an idiot.” Daisy holds up the pink bundle and Eggsy is hit with an incredible feeling of déjà vu.

“Hi there.” He peels the blanket back a bit and smiles into the sleeping face. “Hello, my little dove. Hello, Lily.” He takes her to the window and rocks back and forth with her. “I give her all my love…that’s all I do…and if you saw my love, you’d love her, too…and I love her…”

**Author's Note:**

> Songs they dance to:
> 
> "And I Love Her" - Beatles  
> "Walking on Sunshine" - Katrina & the Waves  
> "Wonderful Tonight" - Eric Clapton


End file.
